Distance
by laynad3
Summary: Songfic...Distance...amigos y rivales, una relación tormentosa y manchada por el odio, la venganza y la soledad.¿Acaso podremos continuar a pesar de lo que ha sucedido? SasuNaru...lime


**DISTANCE**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente…buaaa), son de Misashi Kishimoto…

Es mi primer fanfic de Naruto (de mi pareja yaoi preferida...), aunque tengo historias en otros animes…apenas voy empezando…Así q acepto sugerencias¡¡¡ muajajaja

Contiene una escena medio lime (no se me da el lemon…aunque lo voy a intentar luego)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Naruto?_

_Si, es así, entonces ¿Por qué?_

_¡¿Por qué, no me mataste en ese momento?¡_-me reprochas confuso y dolido, esperando de mi parte una respuesta.

_**YOU ARE MY FRIEND  
aa, ano hi yo yume,**_

_**ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?**_

¿Amigos?

¿Alguna vez lo fuimos?

Nunca te di una sola muestra de afecto que te indicara que lo éramos…claro que nunca negué lo contrario.

Qué ironías de la vida ¿Verdad?

Pues yo todo un Uchiha, descendiente de un clan poderoso (y maldito), rodeado de aduladores y fanáticas enamoradas siempre me sentí solo, solo porque aunque lograra grandes cosas, mi padre no las reconocía, para él sólo estaba mi hermano, un genio, pero para mí era la persona más importante…

Y tú, un niño sin talento (como algunos decían), condenado a siempre ser rechazado, ignorado y maltratado, corriste con la suerte de poseer alguien (que aunque no era tu padre) se comportó como uno…te envidio…sí, te envidio por conseguir aquello que yo jamás llegué a obtener.

Lo gracioso de todo, es que tú pagaste por todos al cargar en tu cuerpo el espíritu de un Bijuu y nadie te lo agradeció…debe ser doloroso, muy doloroso ser la vista de los aldeanos un monstruo y ser tratado como escoria…

_**YOU ARE MY DREAM  
aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa**_

_**MY LONG LOST FRIEND  
whoa, ima tabidatsu yo!**_

¿Rivales?

Sí, lo éramos, aunque siempre pensaste que no te reconocí, como no hacerlo, si me retabas a cada instante…una sola mirada bastaba para sentirme amenazado por ese espíritu y ganas de superarme.

Naruto…fuiste mi motor para continuar…

Hump, pero eso no lo aceptaré frente a un Dobe como tú…

_**EVERY DAY (EVERY DAY), kono saki no **_

_**SHINE de (SHINE de)  
I WANNA SEE YOU**_

_**Hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE**_

Hoy, después de 3 años, nos volvemos a encontrar, por culpa de ello mis pensamientos han vagado por el pasado recordando cada instante junto a ti…

_Usuratonkashi_

Después de tanto tiempo él aún continúa buscando la manera de regresarme ¿Acaso no entiendes que he escogido el camino del poder y la venganza?

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de mi indiferencia y frialdad, estoy feliz porque eres insistente y por demostrarme una vez más que te importo.

Después de 3 largos años, te vuelvo a ver y aquellos sentimientos hacia ti arden como el fuego al saber que te tengo cerca…que aún sigues siendo mío y yo tuyo…

_**kore de miosame no FUN DAYS  
TO BE THE FUTURE,**_

_**mezashi TAKE OVER, **_

_**dakara I'LL DREAM ON!**_

Aquella vez, por una absurda idea tuya de ir a buscar una criatura de la que habías oído, me vi envuelto en una situación algo molesta para mi gusto (o eso era lo que quería creer…) Pero aún así no dejaba de observar tu rostro complacido y tu sonrisa cálida…te estabas divirtiendo…y lo mejor era que yo empezaba a disfrutarlo, porque aunque no lo admitiera me gustabas y mucho (si, mi orgullo se vino a bajo con esa declaración algo vergonzosa para un hombre como yo…)

No recuerdo exactamente como llegamos a estar tan cerca el uno del otro, tu cuerpo debajo del mío sintiendo tu calor y tu aliento en mi cara y tu mirada sorprendida…sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se incomodó mientras nuestras bocas se unían en un tímido beso que poco a poco se tornó apasionado. Recorrimos nuestros cuerpos lujuriosamente y nos entregamos el uno al otro con amor, fue una sensación única, llena de placer...gemíamos por las sensaciones que recorrían cada parte de nuestro ser.

Al día siguiente seguimos como si nada hubiera pasado…

-_Fue un accidente, Usuratonkashi_-dije sonriendo de medio lado mientras caminaba de regreso a la aldea.

-_Sasuke_-pronunciaste de forma sensual acercándote a mí y rozando tus labios con los míos (dios, me estaba provocando)

-Hump, Dobe, regresemos- le sonreí de una manera sincera y eso le bastó.

_-¡Hai, teme¡_-gritaste con energías, sonriendo como nunca…

_**I'LL GO THE DISTANCE  
mihatteru sora SO FULL  
nonikoda STARTING  
ore ga saikou no POWER, FULL TILT!**_

Que buenos recuerdos, pero ahora todo es diferente...me acerco a ti a una velocidad que deja sorprendidos a todos y coloco mi mano en tu hombro mientras poso mi cabeza en el otro.

_-Piénsalo ¿No es tu sueño convertirte en Hokage? Deberías estar entrenándote en lugar de perseguirme ¿No crees, Naruto?_

_Por eso mismo, esta vez, por capricho mío perderás tu vida..._

He pronunciado estas palabras pero tu no pareces intimidado y ante mi sorpresa me respondes firmemente:

-¿Puede alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de salvar a uno de sus amigos convertirse en Hokage¿Tú que crees, Sasuke?

Miro la bestia que yace dentro de ti y la controlo pues me puede causar problemas y a ti te convertirá en algo que yo no deseo...porque tu eres una persona importante para mí...

**YOU ARE MY FRIEND  
aa, ano hi yo yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?  
YOU ARE MY DREAM  
aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LOST FRIEND  
whoa, ima tabidatsu yo!  
**

¿Lo recuerdas Naruto?

Sí, yo se que sí, porque permites que te hiera una y otra vez pero aún así no renuncias, continuarás por mí...

No fue un accidente...era lo que tenía que ocurrir...

**THANK YOU MY FRIEND  
aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeteru kara  
YOU ARE MY DREAM  
aa, mo kondo koso momoru MY WAY  
whoa, THE DISTANCE**

Gracias Naruto, porque no me dejas solo a pesar de que me sigo engañando...tu sueño y tu firme promesa de no abandonarme y devolverme al lugar donde pertenezco me mantiene con vida y me permite continuar para lograr lo que quiero...pues cuando mate a mi hermano regresaré sólo por ti...

Y entonces, continuaremos recorriendo el camino que unió nuestros destinos...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari...

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, pensaba hacerla más corta..pero creo q me inspiré a la hora de escribirla...

Son tan kawaii Sasu y Naru-chan...kukuku

Agradezco sus reviews...

Mata ne¡¡


End file.
